Stars and Stripes
by Shaded Reality
Summary: One day America wakes up to find that he's been changed into a female. Naturally, she runs to England for help, but the world meeting is only hours away. What will the other nations think if the spell can't be lifted? AU, human names used, some UKUS later
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I've been too lazy to type it out. *shame* But since I have writers block for the 24th Hour, I decided to type this instead. At least **_**some **_**good things come from writers block. Maybe. . .**

**It's in Arthur's PoV**

* * *

><p>"Arthuuuuuur!" yelled a feminine voice with an American accent.<p>

'_Who on earth could that be? I don't know anyone with that voice,'_ I thought as I turned around.

The sight that I was greeted with was that of a girl in clothes much too big for her racing at me at top speed.

"Arthur!" shouted the girl again, launching herself at me.

"Wha-?" was all I managed to get out before she crashed into me in a flying leap, causing us to both crash to the ground.

"Arthur, dude, I need your help!" cried the girl, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else," I said apologetically, trying to sit up with the girl still on top of me.

"Iggy!" whined the girl, pouting.

'_Wait, there's only one person stupid enough to call me that name. . .' _I thought, then, suddenly the realization hit me.

"America?" I gasped, sitting up and looking at the girl closely for the first time. She had shoulder length blond hair the same shade as before, and Nantucket was there too. Her eyes were the same deep blue, though not hidden by glasses anymore. She was a couple inches shorter than me, and was clothed in a familiar tan uniform and bomber jacket, though it was too large for her.

She pouted and nodded, crossing her arms.

"How- I mean why- I – I" I stuttered, not sure what to make of this. "Why are you a girl?"

"I don't know," pouted America. "I just woke up this morning on the floor as a girl."

"Why in God's name were you sleeping on the floor? And more importantly, Amer-mmph" I began, but was cut off when America pressed her hand to my mouth as some people walked by.

"You can't just keep calling me by my nation name," she hissed at me, annoyed.

"Well what do you _want _me to call you? I certainly can't call you Alfred anymore," I snapped, peeling her hand away from my face.

"But Arthur, can't you change me back?" she whined, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Certainly not when you're whining at me this much!" I said, annoyed.

America looked at me with her trademark puppy dog face, begging me to help her. Her eyes were still rather misted over from being so distressed earlier, and her bottom lip protruded slightly, pouting.

'_I'm not going to give in, I've said no to that face before,' _I thought to myself.

'_Oh yeah? Like when?' _thought a different part of my brain.

'_You know. . . that one time. . . I think. . . ' _I thought, trying to remember what I meant.

'_Yeah right. You couldn't say "no" to America before, what makes you think you can now?' _snapped the other part of my brain.

'_Oh, stuff it,' _I snapped back.

America, as if sensing my internal struggle let out a small sniffle, her lower lip slightly quivering.

"Come on man, you can't say no to that face!" shouted a man from across the street that had apparently been watching the whole exchange.

I sighed, "Fine. Come with me. Why were you even in London in the first place?"

"The world meeting's today!" exclaimed America.

I groaned as I remembered that the world meeting was only a couple of hours away. "Come on, we have to hurry," I said, grabbing America's wrist and pulling her along as fast as I could.

"Let go! Let me go!" yelled America, trying to pull her wrist from my grasp. When I looked back I could have sworn there was a slight flush on her face.

"No, we have to hurry and being the idiot that you are, you'll probably end up getting lost if I let go," I said, my face heating up a little bit.

"Arthur! You're so mean!" said America, half joking and half serious.

"Also, what should I call you?" I asked.

"I guess. . . Abbie," said America, looking as if she was still pondering the question.

"Well then Abbie, you can stop walking because we're at my house now," I said, making sure she didn't run into me. I unlocked the door and held it open for her. "Ladies first."

She gave me a half-hearted slightly weirded out look and walked into my house before exclaiming, "Arthur, your house is so clean!"

I sighed and followed her in, closing the door behind me. "Sit down while I find my magic book," I told her, gesturing to the couch.

"Okay!" exclaimed Abbie, plopping down on the couch.

I shook my head as I headed to my room to retrieve my spell book. I could only hope that she wouldn't break anything while I was out of the room.

"What a cute kitty!" said a voice from the other room. I sighed as I thought about Spitfire, my poor cat who was likely being harassed by the American in the other room. He would probably just hiss viciously at her then go find somewhere to be alone.

"Hey Abbie, I found it!" I called as I grabbed the book from my bookshelf. I made my way back into the room where Abbie was, and the scene in front of me was rather surprising.

Spitfire was purring contentedly in Abbie's lap as she stroked his back. My ginger and white cat that usually hissed at anyone that came near him was actually letting _America_ pet him.

"What?" asked Abbie, seeing me staring.

"Nothing. I'll change you back now," I said, flushing slightly.

"Okay!"

"_Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer. _Return!" I chanted, spell book open.

There was a flash of emerald green light, and it looked as if the spell was doing it job. Suddenly there was a conflicting flash of scarlet, going right through the emerald green. Slowly the light dissolved.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Abbie, still sitting on the couch holding Spitfire.

"It looks as though whoever put the spell on you also put several protection spells, making it impossible for me to change you back by myself," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

Abbie pouted, but didn't say anything. Then she finally said, "What's the name of your cat? He's so cute!"

"Spitfire*," I said, still pondering what could have changed America into a girl.

"Why's that? He's so sweet!" exclaimed Abbie, petting the cat's head.

"Most of the time he only hisses at people or scratches them,"

"Really? That's strange," replied Abbie, petting Spitfire again.

"It was also the name of one of my most successful fighters in the Second World War," I said.

"Oh, I remember those! They were so pretty**," said Abbie, remembering the planes.

'_She's acting so different. Is it because of the spell or is it just how female America is?'_

"Why are you acting so different?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Abbie, tilting her head in confusion.

"Most of the time you would have said something like 'I remember those! They were no match for my awesome Mustangs***!'" I said, attempting to imitate the way Alfred always talked.

" . . . I didn't really notice," replied Abbie, frowning slightly.

"It's just. . . you're acting so different. Like the stars and stripes you're so fond of," I said, not quite sure how to iterate my feelings.

She laughed, "Iggy, stars and stripes might look a whole lot different but they both represent me!"

I sighed, "I guess you're right for once."

"Of course! A hero's always right!'

'_Well it's good to know some things never change.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed! And sorry if I wasted five (or however may minutes it took you to read this) minutes of your life. I really appreciate reviews and whatnot. . .<strong>

*** **the Supermarine Spitfire was one of the best fighters of the Second World War, possibly even of all time. It was 29.92 ft. long, had a 36.84 ft. wingspan and 9.91 ft. tall. It was a single engine single pilot fighter that was powered by a Rolls-Royce Merlin 45 supercharged liquid-cooled V-12 piston engine, which gave it 1,478 horsepower. It's top speed was 369 mph. and had a maximum range of 1,135 miles. It had a service ceiling of 36,499 ft. (6.9 miles) and a 2,666 ft./min. rate-of-climb. The Spitfire had four different varieties of armament: 1) eight 7.7 mm. machine guns. 2) four 7.7 mm. machine guns and two 20mm cannons. 3) four 20 mm. cannons. 4) two 20 mm. cannons and two 12.7 mm. machine guns.

** in my opinion, the Spitfire is really beautiful. It was most definitely the best-looking plane of the Second World War (in my opinion) and possibly the best-looking plane ever (once again, my opinion). It was used in the Battle of Britain and was often times the image of symbolic resistance from the Germans to the British people.

*** the P-51D Mustang was probably the most iconic fighter of World War Two. It was 32.32 ft. long, had a wingspan of 37.04 ft. and was 13.65 ft. tall. It was a single engine single pilot fighter that was powered by a Packard V-1560-7 Merlin piston engine, which generated 1,590 horsepower. It's top speed was 437 mph. and a maximum range of 2,080 miles. It had a service ceiling of 41,900 ft (7.9 miles) and a 3,475 ft./min. rate-of-climb. The Mustang had varying armaments depending on the model: 1) four 20 mm. long-barrel Hispano-Suiza cannons in wings. 2) two 12.7 mm. machine guns in the nose. 3) four 12.7 mm. machine guns in the wings. 4) six .50 cal. machine guns in the wings. Also, up to 1,000 lbs of bombs, rockets or fuel drop tanks could be carried.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I know... I took way too long to update this... but I died. Drowning in all of the homework from high school. But I'm all good now! Mostly. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! It's still in Arthur's PoV, but he doesn't do all that much sometimes...

Disclaimer: Hetalia is way too epic to be mine. So clearly, it's not.

* * *

><p>"But I don't wanna!" whined Abbie.<p>

"It's 'want to' not 'wanna', and you have to, unless you don't want to wear pants," I replied, annoyed.

Abbie pouted but made her way into the bathroom, carrying a borrowed pair of pants.

'_I don't see what the big deal is. I just want to help her make the clothes fit.'_

"Here," said Abbie, holding out her tan uniform pants.

I tried not to laugh as I took them, as she was now wearing oversized green pants, an oversized tan shirt and an oversized bomber jacket. It looked absolutely absurd.

"I'll try to fix these. You . . . just don't break anything," I said as I took out my needles and thread.

Abbie pouted, "It's not like I'm five."

I chose to ignore that comment as she wandered to a different room. While I was working on trying to resize the pants, I made sure to listen for any sounds of something breaking.

I was almost finished when I heard Abbie say, " What'cha got there Spitfire?"

"It's probably just a mouse or something," I said, putting the last stitches in my creation.

"What the hell is that Spitfire?" I heard Abbie ask.

"What?"

Abbie walked into the room carrying Spitfire, who was holding a small faerie in his paws. "Arthur, is it normal for your cat to be holding small winged people?"

"What? You can see her?" I asked, astounded. America had never been able to see my magical friends, but suddenly it appeared as if she could.

"Of course I can*! Why else would I be asking?" asked Abbie, annoyed.

"Right. And yes, that is normal, so you can put them down now," I said, turning to cut the thread.

"Oh, okay," replied Abbie, putting Spitfire down.

"Here," I said, giving her my creation. When I saw what she was wearing I blanched. "What in God's name are you wearing?"

"Hm? Oh, since the shirt didn't fit I cut off the sleeves and tied it," replied Abbie, reaching out to take the fabric from me. Once she grabbed it, she unfolded it and frowned. "Wait, why the hell is this a skirt? I thought you were just going to make the pants smaller!"

"They were too big, so I just made a skirt, but there are shorts built into it, so don't freak out," I said, still looking her over, displeased. Abbie was wearing her shirt tied at the middle of the ribcage with a couple buttons unfastened at her throat.

'_At least she's still wearing the bomber jacket'_

Abbie pouted, "Fine." She went back into the bathroom to change into the newly made skirt. "Hey, what time is the world meeting?" called Abbie from the bathroom.

"It's at noon," I said, putting away all of my sewing things.

"It's eleven fifty five right now," said Abbie, walking back into the room. "Here." She handed me the pants.

"Oh, it's eleven fifty- WHAT?" I said, stopping short.

"Five. It's eleven fifty five," said Abbie, crouching down to pet Spitfire.

I mentally facepalmed. How could I have lost track of time to such a degree? "Come on, we have to go!" I said, grabbing Abbie's arm.

"Ow! Hey let go of me! Relax Arthur, we're only going to be a little bit late," said Abbie, though she wasn't really trying to pull away.

"No! I've never been late before and I can't start now!"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Come on! You're the one that didn't want to be late, so hurry up!" called Abbie, racing ahead of me.<p>

I just sighed and hurried after her, not wanting her to screw anything up.

"Abbie, you should wait so I can ex-"

"AHAHAHA! Sorry we're late!" called Abbie, throwing the doors to the meeting room open, cutting me off.

We were met with silence and blank stares. A couple of the countries weren't paying attention, like Heracles and Feliciano, but that was normal.

"Ohonhonhon~ It looks like our precious _Angleterre_ has finally found himself a lover," snickered Francis, who got up and began making his way over to where Abbie was.

"She's not my lover!" I spluttered, blushing furiously.

"But if she is not _yours _then why is she here? Someone _tres belle _should not have to be alone," said Francis, nearly purring the last sentence as he finally came to stand right in front of Abbie. I shuddered inwardly at the thought of being so close to the frog and not strangling him.

"Let me just explain. Abbie –"

"So cuuuuuuuute!" gushed Antonio, who had apparently just started paying attention, leaving an irritated Lovino behind as he launched himself into a flying tackle-hug at Abbie.

"Argh!"

Both of the nations toppled onto the ground in a heap.

Antonio was rubbing his cheek against Abbie's as he said, "Arthur, where'd you find her? She's so cute! Just like Lovino!"

I opened my mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"Get off of me!"

Abbie pushed Antonio away from where she was as she slowly got up. I noticed Kiku was in the corner, taking pictures with a digital camera.

"Come here, _mon cher, _I'll show you what _l'amour _truly is," purred Francis as he stepped closer to Abbie with a predatory glint in his eyes.

I was about to rush in and punch Francis in the face for being a moral-less creep when Abbie screamed, "NEVER!" and kicked him in the vital regions.

"Aaarrghhhh!" grunted Francis as he fell to the ground clutching the offending area.

"Stay away from me you freak!" screeched Abbie as Francis slowly struggled to get up again.

"Here, why don't you use this?" asked Lukas**, holding out a baseball bat.

Where it came from, I had no idea, but Abbie sure did put it to good use. She ran up to Francis and clobbered him extremely hard on the head; so hard that he was knocked unconscious and appeared to have a nosebleed from his head smashing into the floor so hard.

Abbie panted, "I like this bat. I'm going to keep it!" She took a couple steps back from Francis's unmoving form and unwittingly bumped into Ivan.

"Kolkolkol," emanated Ivan as he turned around to see who had bumped into him.

Abbie let out a small squeak that sounded something resembling, "Sorry!"

"Oh, it is just you!" said Ivan, the dark aura changing suddenly into a sunny smile.

"…" Abbie just looked at Ivan, who was still smiling down at her.

"Hugs, da?" asked Ivan as he grabbed Abbie in an enormous bear hug.

"Gaaah! Lemme go lemme go lemme go!" yelled Abbie as she flailed in Ivan's powerful grip.

I winced at Abbie's horrid use of the English language, and took a few steps into the room to see if I could calm her down.

"But comrade, you are so fun to hug! Especially the way you struggle, da?" said Ivan, still smiling and holding on to an ever more-annoyed Abbie.

"Enough of this!" shouted Abbie, who took a deep breath and then started forcing her arms outward. My eyebrows raised in surprise as Ivan's arms were slowly opened enough for Abbie to escape.

"Comrade, you are very strong!" said Ivan with a sunny smile.

"Huh?" annunciated Abbie, clearly confused.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" said Ivan, opening his arms and approaching Abbie.

"Get away from me you commie bastard***!" screeched Abbie, backpedaling fast. Ivan looked slightly confused at that comment.

"Abbie look o-" I called, trying to keep Abbie from tripping over Heracles, who was sleeping on the floor in a pile of cats.

"Wha- Aaahh!" shriek Abbie as she hit the sleeping Grecian and fell onto the floor, surrounded by cats.

"…Hmmmm…?" mumbled Heracles, blearily looking up. "…Oh, you… like cats…?" He was looking at Abbie sleepily, and I wondered why he asked that when I saw the kitten sprawled on Abbie's head.

"I guess they're kinda cute…" said Abbie, looking at all the cats mewing around her.

"…Here… have these…" replied Heracles, slowly putting a belt with a cat tail around Abbie's waist.

"Uhhh, thanks…?"

"Ve~! That's so cute!" exclaimed Feliciano, who raced over to Abbie to pet the cat on her head. "Stroke, stroke."

"I invented cute da-ze!" exclaimed Yong Soo, going over to stand next to Abbie, Feliciano and Heracles.

"Yong Soo! You need to stop saying that aru! Some people might get very offended aru!" chided Yao, getting up to smack the back of Yong Soo's head.  
>"Ow! What was that for?" complained Yong Soo rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"You'll never learn if there's no punishment, aru," explained Yao. "I apologize for my brother's demeanor aru." Yao turned to Abbie as he said this.

"Comrade, what did you just call me before?" inquired Ivan, approaching the group of nations.

"Don't call me comrade!" snapped Abbie, annoyed at the Russian.

"Remind me of what you called me, _comrade_," said Ivan, refusing to acknowledge Abbie's demand.

"I called you a commie bastard, bastard," said Abbie, clearly irked by Ivan's use of his own language.

"…" Ivan looked deep in thought as he stroked his lead pipe. Suddenly he turned and observed Abbie with extreme curiosity, and took a step towards her.

"Don't!" I said loudly, placing myself between the Russian and the American, who were presently having a stare-off. "Don't start fighting!"

"Back off Arthur, I can handle this red by myself!" snapped Abbie, glaring at me.

"Comrade," began Ivan, looking at me, "have you possibly told this human about the _nations?"_

* * *

><p>AN: translations:

Angleterre-England tres belle-very beautiful mon cher-my dear l'amour-love

Russia's are pretty self-explanatory soooo... yeah...

*-In my head, fem!America can see all of England's 'friends', but not normal America. Just fem!America.

**-Lukas is just the name I prefer to use for Norway.

***-I know Russia isn't a communist government anymore, I just feel like America would keep using this anyway. Old habits die hard i guess...

So, it took me kind of way too long to write this, but it was amusing to write. And I typed the next chapter too. So I don't have an excuse for posting it really late. I might just post it tomorrow or Monday. But I really hope you enjoyed reading this! Oh, and reviews give me more motivation to update faster... just saying.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: pffff. Shoosh yeah I updated two days in a row. Since I already had this typed I decided to just post it today instead of waiting. But don't get used to it. I only have part of the next chapter ready, so... no fast update for tomorrow. Unless the faeries come type it for me...

Whoever can guess all of the nations correctly in the right order that are yelling at Arthur can request an appearance of a character that hasn't shown up yet, more time for a character already in the story, or just a general idea you think would be good in the story. And whoever's the **10th reviewer **can request a one-shot from me. Any genre, any character, the only thing is I would prefer no pairing or just friendly/brotherly pairing.

Enough with my rambling. Enjoy this chapter!

/EDIT/: I fixed it! Muahahahaha *cough*

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"Well comrade?"

At Ivan's words, the entire meeting room had gone silent.

"Of course I know you stupid red!" exclaimed Abbie, clearly annoyed by all of the happenings.

At this, the whole room changed instantaneously from silence to chaos.

"Arthur-san!"

"She's only a human aru!"

"How could you tell someone else? That is against the unspoken code among us!"

"Like, that is totally uncool!"

"Ve~! Why?"

"So not awesome!"

"…Wha-…?"

"I shall now express my distaste with music."

I could already feel the beginning of a headache as many voices assaulted me, as well as loud piano music played behind it all.

…Why had I even put a piano in the room anyway?

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled Ludwig, his voice overpowering everyone else's.

Silence fell once again in the room.

"_Thank _you!" I said, exasperated, as I had never gotten the chance to fully explain the situation.

"…_Mon Dieu, _what happened to me…?" asked Francis as he peeled himself off of the floor.

Everyone just stared at him, and Abbie inched slightly closer to me, gripping the baseball bat hard.

"You like, totally got destroyed by like, that totally cute girl Arthur brought with him," explained Feliks, flipping his hair.

Both blond nations received a harsh stare from Ludwig, and they both shut up.

"Arthur, you know humans aren't supposed to know a-"

"Dude, will _anyone_ listen to me or Arthur? God…" said Abbie, who was clearly also annoyed at not having been able to explain.

"…Well, go ahead then I suppose," said Ludwig, slightly flustered at Abbie's sudden outburst.

"Well, this morning-"

"What's your name though?" interrupted Ludwig.

"Abbie Jones, otherwise known as Alfred Jones, or, more formally, the United States of America!" exclaimed Abbie.

"…"

Silence once again entered the room, all of the nations looking at Abbie.

"Kesesese~ you think the awesome me would believe that ton of bullshit?" said Gilbert, doubling over in laughter.

Now the whole room was full of laughter. All of the nations save a couple of the more rational ones were cracking up at the mere thought of the girl in front of them being America.

"Shut up! It's the truth!" yelled Abbie, flushing slightly.

"Oh yeah? Well prove yourself to the awesome me!" said Gilbert, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Abbie, I wouldn't-"

"Fine!"

I facepalmed, because, knowing the countries the two embodied, they would be going at it for a _long _time.

"I challenge you to an arm wrestling tournament!" declared Abbie, looking defiantly at Gilbert.

"You're on! We both arm wrestle two opponents that the other chooses for us, and then face off against each other," said Gilbert, declaring the rules.

"I accept those terms!" said Abbie, crossing her arms.

I sighed and sat down, knowing that there would be more nonsense to come after this.

"For your first opponent… I choose… West!" said Gilbert triumphantly.

"Fine! Then for _your _first opponent… I choose… Ivan!" replied Abbie.

"Whatever! The awesome me cannot be defeated! West, get over here!" shouted Gilbert, gesturing for his brother to go over to where he and Abbie were.

"I won't be dragged into this!" said Ludwig, crossing his arms and refusing to approach his brother.

"But West, we need to find out if this is really Alfred in girl form!" said Gilbert, slightly whining.

"Figure it out yourself!"

"I'll drink all of your hidden beer stash _and _all of the beer that's in the house!"

"… Fine…" replied Ludwig sullenly, stalking over to where his brother stood.

"Ivan! Get over here!" yelled Abbie, looking around for the Russian.

"Nyet, I have no reason to agree to this," said Ivan, who was sitting down at the other end of the table.

Abbie's eye twitched as she said, "Hugs…d-da?" She opened her arms as well.

"Are you offering me a hug comrade?" asked Ivan curiously.

Abbie's eye twitched again and nodded as she replied, "Yeah, but only if you do this for me."

"Da, of course, comrade," said Ivan, rising from his seat to traverse the room. Once he reached Abbie, he picked her up in a crushing bear hug.

I had to hold in a laugh at Abbie's annoyed and uncomfortable face. When I couldn't hold back a snicker, her eyes met mine. They said _'I'll get you later'._

When Ivan finally put the American down, she was thoroughly annoyed. She and Gilbert sat diagonally from each other, both facing their own opponent.

"Ready?"

"The awesome me was born ready!"

"Then start!" said Abbie.

Ludwig and Abbie both forced their arms opposite the other, all the while having a glaring match. As Ludwig grew red in the face from exertion, Abbie just snickered as their arms were still in the same position as when they began.

"Is that it?" asked Abbie, looking curiously at Ludwig.

The only response she got was an unintelligible grunt as Ludwig tried to put more strength behind his arm.

"Oh well," said Abbie cheerily as she smashed the German's hand down onto the table.

Ludwig gasped in surprise and panted, "…H-how…?"

"Yeah! I win!

In that same time, Gilbert and Ivan were struggling against one another.

"Having fun comrade?" asked Ivan with a sunny smile.

"Of course! The awesome me's always having fun while he's winning!" replied Gilbert, glaring at the Russian.

"Oh, that is much the same for me, comrade! I have so much fun imagining the looks of pain on all of your stupid faces as I crush you all into dust!" said Ivan, a dark aura surrounding him as he started muttering, "Kolkolkol."

"There's no way you can defeat the awesome me!" declared Gilbert as he slowly forced the Russian's arm down to the table.

Gilbert leapt up and shouted, "Yeah! The awesome me prevails once again!"

"Took you long enough," replied Abbie, clearly bored.

"Yeah? Well now you can face… Andersen!" said Gilbert loudly. This caused said nation to look up from his quest of pestering Lukas.

"What?" asked Andersen.

"You get to arm wrestle this new girl that says she's Alfred but got turned into a girl!" explained Gilbert.

"Cool! There's no way I can loose, I'm too great! The king of the Nordics!" exclaimed Andersen, though that last remark caused him to get smacked by Lukas.

"Wow, cool choice!" snapped Abbie sarcastically. "You can face… Elizabeta!"

"What was that?" asked Elizabeta, looking up from her digital camera.

"Do you want to arm wrestle Gilbert so we can get on with our tournament?" asked Abbie.

Elizabeta shrugged as she said, "Sure, I don't mind."

"Hah! Like the awesome me could loose to a girl!" said Gilbert laughing.

I sighed, exasperated at the rivalry between the two. I only hoped that I wouldn't somehow get sucked into this.

"Ready?"

"The hero is always ready!"

"Go!"

Gilbert and Elizabeta glared at each other as they tried to force the other's hand to the table. I shuddered as I could almost _see _the electricity flaring from their eyes.

"I still haven't forgiven you," growled Elizabeta, putting more force on Gilbert's arm.

"For what? Stealing Roderich's vital regions?" asked Gilbert smugly.

Elizabeta just growled in response and put even more force behind her arm. Gilbert's smirk dissolved as his arm was slowly forced backwards, centimeter by centimeter.

"No! The awesome me will not lose!" yelled Gilbert, almost as a battle cry, forcing is arm back up.

"You beer-soaked moron! You can't beat me just by telling yourself you can!" snapped Elizabeta, forcing Gilbert's arm back down.

"Oh no. Ooooh _no. _You did _not _just insult beer in front of the awesome me! FOR BEER!" yelled Gilbert as he slowly forced his hand all of the way back up and forced Elizabeta's all of the way to the table.

"Woo! The awesome me is victorious!"

During that same time, Abbie was facing off against Andersen.

"I kind of feel bad," said Andersen.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" asked Abbie, making sure her arm didn't get forced down.

"I'm so great, so it's not really fair for us to be arm wrestling. _And _you're a girl," explained the Dane.

"I'm a hero, so I can take it! Bring it on!" said Abbie, slightly forcing Andersen's arm down.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you," replied Andersen, putting all of the force he could muster into his arm.

But Abbie's arm held itself in place. Then it slowly forced Andersen's arm all of the way down, until it was only about an inch from the tabletop.

"N-no, no way!" panted Andersen as the gap was slowly and easily closed by Abbie.

"Hey Gilbert, ready for the last match?" asked Abbie, waiting for Gilbert to sit down again.

"Of course! There's no way the awesome me could lose to a girl!" exclaimed Gilbert, sitting down across from Abbie.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!"

As both nations called the last word, Gilbert furiously put all of his strength into forcing Abbie's arm down. She blinked in surprise, but easily forced Gilbert's hand all of the way back up.

"Ready for defeat?"

"The awesome me has never tasted defeat and won't start now!"

"Don't lie to yourself," is all Abbie said as she smashed Gilbert's arm into the table even harder than she did to Ludwig's arm.

"Noooo!" screeched Gilbert, falling dramatically to the ground.

"Dude, it was just arm wrestling. But do you believe me now?" asked Abbie, looking at Gilbert expectantly.

"Nein! You could just be taking steroids or something!" yelled Gilbert leaping up and pointing accusingly at the American.

"What?" How in the world do you want me to prove myself then?" asked Abbie indignantly.

I facepalmed again, knowing something even more stupid would come up. This time though, I felt that it would involve a whole lot more people, and would be an even worse idea than the arm wrestling competition.

"We're going out drinking!"

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me what you think! And see if you can guess all of the countries mentioned in the beginning!

*-Yeah. Fem!America is still super-mega-freakishly strong. She's still America after all!

**-Andersen is the name I choose to use (look! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! *shot*) for Denmark.

***-I don't know why, I just see beer as the ultimate motivation for Gilbert...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I've decided that I'm going to attempt to update this every Monday. Keyword being _'attempt'. _I procrastinate. A lot. So that might not happen, but I'll try. And why Mondays? Because I hate them. So every Monday all of you lovely readers can have something (hopefully) enjoyable to do! And I just realized that I totally failed in the last chapter-I forgot to put '_-san' _at the end of one of the outraged cries of anger. So I'll be fixing that. Both challenge/contests (I don't know what to call them) are still open. Enough with my rambling rambles of pointless-ness.

Oh! And there's some drunken rambling in this, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, The Lord of the Rings, The Beatles or iPods

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"You heard the awesome me! We're all going out drinking!" said Gilbert.

"Why in God's name do you want to force her to go out drinking?" I asked, not wanting my city's pub's to be destroyed.

"There are only two people that can equal me in drinking! Alfred and Andersen!" proclaimed Gilbert.

"Last time you challenged me to a drinking contest you were the one that lost," muttered Abbie.

"Then prove that you're Alfred by drinking like him!" said Gilbert.

"Fine, I will!"

"Abbie, I don't think that that's such a good idea," I said, worried about the population of London's pubs.

"Arthur is right! So everyone should come!" exclaimed Gilbert excitedly.

Loud cheers by most of the nations greeted this news. Some of the nations with common sense looked disapproving, but knew they wouldn't be able to change the minds of the others.

"God save the Queen."

* * *

><p>I sighed in defeat as I led a procession of nations down London's streets to a pub where I knew the owner was lenient with the customers. Provided they bought enough drinks, but I was pretty sure that that wouldn't be the problem.<p>

"Arthur, dude, are we almost there yet?" asked Abbie, bounding forwards to catch up with me.

"Nearly. Though why did you insist on my coming with you?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I was getting dragged into all of this.

"It was Gilbert's idea, remember?" said Abbie, pouting. Ivan saw her pouting face and started to wander over, but the American noticed and shouted, "Back! Back I say!" She pointed her bat at the hulking Russian and began jabbing it warningly in the air.

I facepalmed and said, "Why did you feel the need to bring that again?"

"It's for protection! I'm a hero, so I need to be able to protect people! Especially from French perverts and commie bastards," explained Abbie, resting the bat on her shoulder.

I just sighed and continued leading the group of nations down the winding streets of London.

"Yo, Eyebrows! The awesome me was just wondering if we were there yet," said Gilbert, coming up on my other side.

I felt my eye twitch at the nickname Gilbert called me, but I decided to ignore it and replied, "We're here right now." I stopped in front of a small-ish bar called '_Somewhere_'.

"Cool! Let's go!" exclaimed Abbie, hurrying towards the door.

"Yeah, time to drink the place dry!" yelled Gilbert, following Abbie.

"Same rule as always, right?" asked Andersen, walking after the other two nations.

"Of course!" yelled Gilbert and Abbie at the same time. They glared at each other for half of a second before both lunging for the door handle.

"The awesome me must be first!" yelled Gilbert, dragging Abbie away from the door and lunging at it again.

"As a hero, I need to clear the way of villains!" screeched Abbie, launching herself onto Gilbert's back, putting him in a chokehold.

"N-never!" coughed Gilbert, now trying to pull Abbie's arms off of his neck.

"Well I guess I'll just go first, as I am the King of Northern Europe!" exclaimed Andersen, attempting to slip around the fighting nations to the door.

"Not on my watch!" yelled Abbie, jumping off Gilbert right onto Andersen.

"No way you're getting in before the awesome me!" exclaimed Gilbert, tackling Andersen at right after Abbie had abandoned her chokehold on his neck.

"Aargh!"

All three nations went down in a writhing mass of limbs. When one would get up to reach for the door, the other two would team up to make sure they didn't get in first. Then one of the two that had just teamed up would lunge for the door and the whole process would repeat again. And again. And again.

"Quit it you gits!" I yelled at the trio, irked by their childish behavior.

All three nations froze and looked at me, at themselves and back to me again. Gilbert was sprawled on the ground because Andersen was grabbing his legs, and Andersen looked as though he was choking, because Abbie was sitting on top of him and grabbing his collar.

"Now get up, open the doors, and hold them open for everyone to go in. You three go in last," I said, glaring at them.

All three of them pouted at the same exact moment, but I glared at them until they all got up and opened the doors. Or, at least until Gilbert and Andersen held open the doors. Abbie had just wandered over towards a person walking a small dog.

"Go in now," I said to the two nations once everyone was inside.

"Kesesese~! It's been a while since the awesome me has been out drinking with so many people!" exclaimed Gilbert as he walked into the bar.

"Yeah, it must be because I'm so amazingly great that everyone wanted to come once they heard I was coming," replied Andersen, initiating a small debate over why so many nations had decided to come.

I ignored the two and headed over to where Abbie was hopefully not annoying the Londoner too much. I didn't have very high hopes, though.

"Hey Abbie, we can go in now," I said as I came up next to her.

"Oh! Is this your boyfriend or something?" asked the Londoner, looking from Abbie to me and back again.

"No! No! He's not my boyfriend!" replied Abbie quickly. I flushed slightly at the comment but didn't say anything.

The Londoner just chuckled and said, "Whatever you say," as she walked away.

"Hey! Get in here, I'm way too awesome to be kept waiting!" shouted Gilbert from the threshold of the bar.

"Shut up! Since I'm a hero, you should be happy I'm even putting up with you!" yelled Abbie, who grabbed my hand and started pulling me back towards _Somewhere._

"Hey, you shouldn't keep someone as great as me waiting! Especially since I'm the King of N-"

A glass full of alcohol flew right past Andersen's head and shattered on the street. It had actually grazed the Dane's wild hair.

"Say it and the next one won't miss!" shouted a voice from inside the bar, most likely Lukas's.

"Fine! But you don't have to be so sadistic about it," replied Andersen sulkily.

"Abbie," I said as we approached the building.

"Yeah?" she asked, still pulling me towards the bar.

"Just try not to drink _too _much," I said, slightly worried for the welfare of my capital. '_Or maybe it's for A-'_

'_No. Of course it's not' _I quickly cut off that train of thought as we entered the bar. Though it was more of a tavern, as it also served food and such.

"_You_, worry about _me _drinking too much?" scoffed Abbie, turning around to look at me. "You're the one who needs to stay away from the liquor."

"Hey, I can hold my liquor just fine!" I replied defensively.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't get too wasted," said Abbie as she wandered over to where Gilbert and Andersen were sitting.

"I wasn't going to have any alcohol anyways," I said, though by now I was only talking to myself.

I walked over to a small table in the corner and ordered a cup of tea from the waitress that was running around, attempting to cater for everyone in the tavern, as it was now full of nations. I decided that it would probably be best just to tune everyone out, so I put in my headphones and turned on some music.

I also pulled out a novel from my coat pocket and began to read. It was another reread, '_The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King', _but I still managed to pay attention to the words on the page.

But even reading my novel and listening to _'The Beatles' _on my iPod, I couldn't completely block out what was going on around me. Every now and then, some random (drunken) phrase would cut through the song I was listening to, like, "When'sa last time youwur the one who 'as to clean the *hic* chumney witha frickin' midget *hic* who 'ad fungyus on his feeut?" or "Where'sa fryuing paan when ya need teh murdar shum shtupid albinoes?"

But somehow I managed to keep reading my novel until my fifth cup of tea, when someone tapped my shoulder. When I looked up I saw that it was the owner of the pub. Looking around, I saw that most of the nations were either gone, passed out, or drunk out of their minds.

I pulled out my earphones and said, "Hello there. What reason causes you to visit me?" I was probably being much too formal, but I couldn't really help it. Whenever I meet someone new, I always am either too polite, or just don't like them at all.

"Well… that lass over there, she's rather past the point of coherency, so I thought you'd probably want to take her home."

"What, Abbie?" I asked, looking around the owner. I saw that Andersen was draped over the end of the bar, a rather large pile of glasses piled around him, Gilbert was half buried under a small mountain of glasses, and Abbie struggling to stand up from an even larger mound of glasses.

"Yes, if it was the girl over there who was having the drinking contest with those two," replied the man, gesturing to Andersen and Gilbert. "In all my time working as a bartender though, I have _never _seen anyone drink as much as those three did tonight."

"What? How much did they drink before getting all… like that?" I inquired, loosely pointing at the three.

"Well, that lad over there, the one in black, he was around nineteen beers when he passed out. That albino lad, he was somewhere around thirty-two before fading away. And that little flower there, she drank about thirty-seven before I decided not to let her have anymore," answered the bartender, slightly in awe.

"_Thirty-seven?_" I gasped, shocked at the amount of alcohol those three had consumed.

"Yeah," replied the man, rubbing the back of his head. "But since it was a drinking game, the losers must have to pay up, so your lass there can go home with you."

I blushed and stuttered, "S-she's not my… I-I mean- We're n-not…"

The pub owner just laughed and said, "Well you'd better take her home anyways, just look at the poor bird!"

I looked back over to where Abbie was and saw that she had managed to stand up leaning heavily on the barstool. But she slipped on a spot of spilled liquor and fell down again, and she just sat there, looking half dazed and half sulky.

"Abbie!" I called, hurrying over to her.

"Whos'at?" she mumbled, looking at me curiously.

"It's me, Arthur. Remember?" I replied gently.

"Oh. Roight, I dunno what'ch're doin' in *hic* my'ome though," replied Abbie drunkenly, attempting to stand again.

I sighed exasperatedly as I replied, "We're in London, Abbie. Not America. And I'm taking you back to the flat now."

"Alroit, let's geton wit it then," said Abbie, slipping on the liquor again.

I quickly caught her and helped her up and draped her arm over my shoulders so she wouldn't fall again.

"This is going to be a long walk, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>AN: So, I hope it wasn't too bad, I wasn't really happy with how this chapter turned out. I have absolutely no idea if it's even possibly to drink thirty-something beers and not die, buuuuut... since they're nations, I just assumed they would be exempt from that possibility. I love the Awesome Trio. Just putting that out there, but I really enjoy that trio.

I love you forever if you review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo! I kept to the schedule! Even though I'm procrastinating doing my homework... well, anyways, the winner of the character-guessing competition was Rezurith Neko-chan! The answers were: 1-Kiku, 2-Yao, 3-Ludwig, 4-Feliks, 5-Feli, 6-Gilbert, 7-Heracles, 8-Roderich. The winner of the one-shot from me was Neelh. But I do not know their wishes as of yet... So I might possibly update in the middle of the week! And I'm sorry if I forgot to reply to your lovely reviews... |||OTL. I was going to, but then I got confused, then I forgot... forgive me! *prepares for seppuku* Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Once again, HETALIA IS NOT MINE. No matter how much I wish it was. It's not.

* * *

><p>"M'tired."<p>

"Well, we still have to get back to the flat, then you can go to sleep."

"I dun wanna!"

I just sighed as I helped Abbie keep walking. We'd been walking for over twenty minutes, and we still had a little ways to go, but she just seemed as if she didn't want to walk anymore.

"Ah!" Abbie gasped as she tripped and fell while I was lost in thought.

"Are you alright? I apologize for not catching you," I said sheepishly as I extended a hand to help her up.

"M'fine! Dun need 'ny help," slurred Abbie as she struggled to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous, let me help you," I said, reaching out again.

"Nn! 'M *hic* fiune, 'dunneed any help," replied Abbie, sitting up.

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Well, since you don't need any help, let's go." I slowly walked away as I said that.

"Ar'ie! Dun leave me 'ere ull by muself!" exclaimed Abbie, grabbing onto my leg to prevent me from walking any farther.

"All right, all right. I won't leave you," I said reassuringly.

"Yay! Ar'ie isn' gunna leave 'gain!"

"Are you going to get up so we can get back to the flat?"

"I c'nt, m' too dizzy," said Abbie, sulking.

I sighed exasperatedly and said, "Try not to drink so much next time, okay?"

"M' srry Arth'r," replied Abbie.

"Come on, we need to get you home," I said, picking Abbie up and carrying her bridal style.

"Thnks'a bunch Ar'hur," murmured Abbie, nodding off to sleep.

I sighed and kept on walking. Before I hadn't noticed, but it was rather late, or early. I couldn't tell which one. There were very few people out on the streets.

"Bein' a gurl'sso weird," mumbled Abbie in her sleep, frowning a bit.

"I'll get you back to normal, don't you worry," I said, even though I knew she couldn't really hear me. But in her sleep, she smiled, just a bit.

'_She's so cute…'_

'_WAIT! This is America we're talking about here. And she's not even her normal self!'_

'_So?'_

'_How can you not understand? This is AMERICA we're talking about! She's not even really a she! A spell just turned her into a girl!'_

'_So? You still liked her even when she was a he.'_

'_What are you talking about, you twat? Ever since the Revolution we've both hated each other!'_

'… _We both know that's a lie.'_

'… _shut your trap.'_

I shook my head to clear it from the argument that I had been having with myself. When I looked up I saw a figure standing in front of me. I couldn't see exactly who it was, as they stayed out of the light, though I could tell it was a man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"There's only one way to get America back to himself," replied the man, ignoring my question.

"… How do you know about us?" I asked, eyeing the shadowed person.

"I have my ways of knowing," replied the man, with just the hint of an Eastern or Central European accent in his voice. "But aren't you just dying to know how to make your _precious flower _better?"

"She's not my 'precious flower'! … Though I am curious as to know what kind of spell is binding her to this form," I said, though still wary of the stranger.

"She needs to be kissed by the one she loves most. If any other method is forced onto the spell, something bad might just happen," answered the man, turning to leave.

"And why should I believe you?" I called out to his retreating form.

"What other leads do you have?" asked the man, disappearing into the shadows.

"Bloody twat," I muttered, continuing to walk again. "…Wait… the one America loves most? That's so damned cliché! And how the bloody hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Ar'ie, we 'ome yet?" asked Abbie sleepily.

"Not quite, but we will be in a couple of minutes," I replied.

"M'srry you 'havta carry me 'round," said Abbie, somewhat unhappily.

"It's fine. You should go back to sleep," I told her, approaching the door to my flat.

"… 'Kay," said Abbie, although it sounded as if she wanted to argue with me.

Abbie was asleep again before I even got to close the door behind us. Sighing, I gently placed her on the couch and went to go find her a blanket so she wouldn't end up catching a cold. As I placed the blanket on Abbie, she rolled over in her sleep and slightly smiled.

"Good night, Abbie."

* * *

><p>"Arthur! We're gonna be late again!"<p>

"…What?"

Abbie had just shaken me awake, and apparently, it was already eleven o'clock. I had somehow fallen asleep in the clothes I had been wearing, as had Abbie, so she saw it fit to grab my arm and drag me out the door all of the way to the meeting room. And, apparently, it wasn't a usual sight to see a short girl pulling a young man through the streets at a full out sprint wearing crumpled clothes, as the Londoners we passed gave us rather strange looks.

"Come on! You're such an old man!" said Abbie, pulling me down the hall towards the meeting room.

"Belt up!" I snapped, annoyed.

"Whatever, just come on," said Abbie, throwing open the doors.

"You are late!" yelled Ludwig, clearly angry.

"Look I can-"

"NEIN! I don't want to hear your excuses Arthur! This is your home so you have no excuse for being late!" said Ludwig, an angry vein showing up on his forehead.

"Chill out West! You were just complaining to the awesome me about how un-awesome it is that we have to wait for them to get here," yawned Gilbert, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table.

"Bruder-"

"Wait, why were you waiting?" asked Abbie, tilting her head to the side.

"So cu-"

"Not this time you bastard!"

Antonio had just gotten up to launch himself at Abbie when Lovino saw what was happening and staged an intervention. A violent intervention. Which included Antonio being beaten with tomatoes.

"Anyways… as Abbie asked before, why did you wait for us? Normally you would have just started on your own," I said, ignoring the two wrestling nations on the floor.

"Since last night, we've all decided that she," Ludwig pointed to Abbie, "really is Alfred changed into a female."

"Yeah! But who's un-awesome enough to change Al into a girl?" asked Gilbert, sitting up.

"We have absolutely no leads," said Ludwig, though addressing the entire room. "Do you know anything about this, Arthur?"

"No. I have no idea who did this," I said, ignoring some suggestive looks from Francis.

"Hey Eyebrows, did you try your magic or whatever yet?" asked Gilbert, earning a furious glare from me.

"Of course I did you git! And my name is _Arthur. _Not Artie, not Iggy, and _certainly _not _Eyebrows_," I snapped, fuming.

"Hey Norge, why don't you try?" asked Andersen, picking his head up from the table.

Lukas sighed, "I guess it wouldn't harm anything."

He stood up and walked over to stand in front of Abbie, and he raised one hand in front of her face, and the other in front of her heart. As he began chanting in Norwegian, a blue light started surrounding him. It then expanded to include Abbie, swirling around both of them.

Suddenly an angry red flash of light blazed up amidst all of the blue. Lukas stopped chanting and the blue light slowly faded away. The room stayed silent, gaping at what they had just seen.

"… What. The hell. Was that?" asked Gilbert, his expression one of disbelief.

Lukas lowered his arms and replied, "It was an old Norwegian curse dispelling charm."

"You and Eyebrows can actually do magic?" asked Gilbert, still not believing what his eyes had just shown him.

"Of course I can! Do you think I just go around saying that for no reason?"

"You wanker! Just because you can't do magic doesn't mean it doesn't exist!"

Lukas and I both glared at Gilbert until he sat down again.

"Well… that was… interesting, to say the least. But do you have any idea how to get America back to himself?" asked Ludwig, after sending his older brother a reproachful glance.

"Well… last night this stranger approached me and told me how to revert Abbie back to Alfred," I said, albeit rather reluctantly.

"What? When was this?" asked Abbie indignantly.

"After you fell asleep in my arms," I replied.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us, Arthur-san? It is one of our top priorities to get Alfred-kun back to himself, and find whoever did this to him," said Kiku, politely asking me to hurry the hell up.

"Well, the stranger said the only way to reverse the spell… is for Abbie to be kissed by the one she loves most," I answered.

* * *

><p>AN: It took me longer than I thought to type this out... but it's still Monday! HAPPY MONDAY! I kind of know where I'm going with this... maybe. I'm open to any suggestions, though.

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here is yet another chapter... Which means it's Monday. I HATE MONDAYS. But enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Kesesese~! That's so cliché!" laughed Gilbert.<p>

"_Mon cherie! Mon amour!_ Come here for a kiss!" exclaimed Francis, flouncing towards Abbie, arms open wide.

"Hell no!" snapped Abbie, readying her baseball bat.

"But you heard _cher _Arthur! The spell can only be undone by a kiss of the most passionate of loves as the scent of roses wafts through the air and-"

"Belt up!" I snapped as I smacked Francis's head.

"Owie! Why so mean?"

"I could have knocked you out with my bat," replied Abbie, a dark aura similar to Ivan's filling the room.

"_Non!_ I am fine without reliving that!" exclaimed Francis, cowering behind a still laughing Gilbert.

"Shut up Gilbert!"

"Kesesese~! Why? This is going to be hilarious!" laughed Gilbert, clutching his side.

Abbie looked like she was about to bash in some heads when the door opened again.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" called out a voice from the doors.

"Who is walking in to the meeting this late?" yelled Ludwig, a vein throbbing on his temple.

"I'm sorry!" said the girl, putting her hands up.

"Michelle! You have come after all!" exclaimed Francis, moving from his hiding spot behind Gilbert to greet the tanned nation just inside the threshold.

"Yeah, I _am _a nation," replied Michelle.

"You have grown so much since I last saw you! Give big brother a hug!" said Francis, pulling Michelle into a tight hug.

"Um, yeah, NO. I haven't grown all that much since you last saw me, and you're hugging me way too tightly. Let go," demanded Michelle, pushing Francis away from her.

"Why weren't you at the meeting yesterday?" asked Ludwig, his eye twitching.

"It was raining when my plan was trying to land, so it had to land in some random city like two hours away," explained Michelle, looking kind of sheepish.

"Fine. Sit down," said Ludwig.

"Who's the girl?" asked Michelle, gesturing to Abbie as she sat down.

"That would be Alfred," I replied with a sigh.

"What? Are you stupid or something you stuffy old tea-lover? Alfred's a guy!" snapped Michelle, glaring at me.

"Apparently someone cast a spell on Alfred to change him into a female," explained Lukas calmly.

"Well, it was clearly that English jerk that did it," replied Michelle, glaring at me accusingly.

"It was not," stated Lukas.

"And how would you know?" demanded Michelle.

"I attempted a curse removal spell on Abbie. The magic binding her to that form was not Arthur's, though it did feel somewhat familiar," replied Lukas easily.

"Fine! What have we been discussing?" asked Michelle, sounding exasperated in her attempt at being civil.

"We've been trying to get Abbie back to a guy," replied Gilbert. "We even had an awesome time drinking at a bar yesterday."

"…I won't ask for details. Do you have any way to get Abbie back to normal?" asked Michelle, slightly faltering on the name.

"Apparently, the spell can only be broken by our _cher _Abbie kissing the one she loves most. Just like a storybook!" said Francis, dreamily staring off into space.

"Quit that!" said Abbie, annoyed.

"_Quoi_? What am I doing?" asked Francis, a falsely innocent smile on his face.

"You were being all creepy and imagining making out with me," pouted Abbie.

"Of course not _mon amour_! I was doing nothing of the sort," replied Francis, false hurt creeping into his voice.

"…Creep."

"Why?"

"You were clearly imagining worse things," said Abbie, shuddering.

"Well _I _would actually consider it to be better-"

"Francis, you know better than to start problems with the other nations," intervened Michelle, her voice condoning.

"Do I?"

"No, but you should," replied Michelle.

"So, Abbie. You obviously love the awesome me most of all. Come here and break the spell," said Gilbert, bored with the other nations' conversation.

"What? What gives you that idea?" asked Abbie, annoyed.

"Well, I'm the awesomest nation, nothing can resist the awesomeness that is me, and one more thing. Five meters," explained Gilbert.

"It's _most awesome _not 'awesomest', you twat," I corrected, irked at the misuse of my language.

"Whatever. But shouldn't we be breaking the spell on Abbie?"

"Probably…"

"Alright! Come here and prepare yourself for the awesomest kiss of your life!" declared Gilbert, approaching Abbie. My eye twitched but I managed to keep my mouth shut for once.

"No this is weird!" said Abbie, backing away from Gilbert. Unfortunately for her though, she backed into Michelle.

"Hey, try to look where you're going next time, please," said Michelle, only slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorr-mmph!"

In the time that Abbie had taken to turn and apologize to Michelle, Gilbert had sneakily crept up next to her and while she was apologizing, kissed her, cutting her off midsentence. For a couple of seconds Abbie stood still in shock before pushing the silver-haired nation away.

"Bruder!"

"What, West?"

"You should know better!"

"Do you know anybody from Bielfeld? Have you ever been to Bielfeld? Do you know anybody who has ever been to Bielfeld*?" asked Gilbert, laughing.

"Don't even bring that up! Of course Bielfeld exists!" yelled Ludwig, growing red in the face.

"LIES! You're in on the conspiracy!" shouted Gilbert, fleeing from his brother who was chasing him around the room.

"What the heck is Bielfeld?" asked Michelle, confused.

"See West! It's all just lies!"

As the two German-speaking nations argued, Poland took this chance to enlighten all of the other nations.

"There's like, this totally hilarious thing that's been, like, totally going on for like seventeen years and… Ooh pony~!"

It was too bad for the rest of us that a pony that had somehow wandered into the meeting room distracted him.

"That was really weird," complained Abbie, wiping off her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"How are you going to figure out who Abbie loves most?" inquired Lukas, watching the going-ons of the meeting only half-interestedly.

"…I don't know," I replied, scratching my head as I tried to think of the answer.

"Why don't you just ask her? That's what the awesome me would do!" replied Gilbert as he evaded a swat from his brother.

"… I suppose it's worth a shot… Abbie, who do you love most?" I asked, my face slightly heating up for some reason.

'_It's because you like her. You lo-'_

'_Belt up!'_

"What? I don't know!" exclaimed Abbie, blushing a pale shade of pink.

"How could you not know?" asked Andersen incredulously.

"I don't know, I just don't!" replied Abbie defensively.

"She might just be lying," said Michelle, watching everyone closely.

"Ve~! She's not," said Feliciano happily.

"How do you know?" asked Michelle, curious.

"I can just tell," replied Feliciano, picking up one of Heracles' cats that had wandered over to him.

"I vouch for that as well," said Francis.

"But how on earth can you tell?"

"I am the country of _l'amour_! I can just sense these things," replied Francis, clutching a rose that came from God knows where.

"Well then what do you suggest?" I asked, annoyed.

"I think that you and Abbie love one another," stated Francis bluntly.

"What? No way!"

"How in the Queen's name did you come up with that?"

"Like I said before, I am the country of _l'amour_," replied Francis, smirking.

"Quit it with the lame rhymes!" snapped Abbie, who was blushing furiously.

"Well if your true love is anyone, my bet would be that it is _cher _Arthur," said Francis, clearly enjoying himself.

"Just kiss him, what harm could come from it?" asked Elizabeta, clutching a digital camera to her chest.

"Well I wouldn't want to kiss that English jerk either," said Michelle.

"You should give it a chance, _non_?" asked Francis.

"It's the only lead we have on how to break the spell…" ventured Lukas, though he sounded like he was on Abbie's and my own side.

Before any further discussions could go on, I felt someone shove me from behind. I fell forwards and I heard a fleeting "Kesesese~!"

I looked up to see Abbie was also falling towards me, and it looked as though Antonio pushed her. Somehow Francis managed to be right next to us and said, "Make it a good kiss, _non_?"

Our lips sloppily collided for a second before we both collapsed to the ground.

'_Her lips were so warm… it felt… nice.'_

"…Nothing happened," observed Lukas.

But just as he said that, an angry flash of red light flickered around Abbie before settling down again. Abbie, looked around, confused.

"Umm… so what now?"

"That should have-"

I suddenly remembered the conversation from last night.

'_If any other method is forced onto the spell, something bad might just happen_'

That voice… that accent... the red magical energy…

"That should have what, Arthur?" asked Abbie, watching me.

"Dammit Vlad!"

* * *

><p>AN: So? How about that? Michelle is just Seychelles, I couldn't really think of a better name for her... It's still Monday... why must they exist? But anyways... Woo! Another chapter! Any guesses on who Vlad is? It's probably kind of obvious... but whatever!

*- The Bielfeld Conspiracy. It's an internet meme in which German internet users pretend that the town of Bielfeld doesn't exist. It's gotten so popular that the town has actually started campaigns to gain publicity. It was started 17 years ago and the questions that are asked are,"Do you know anybody from Bielfeld? Have you ever been to Bielfeld? Do you know anybody who has ever been to Bielfeld?" People are expected to answer no to all questions, and if they don't, then they must be in on the conspiracy or they are also being deceived.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Meh. Short chapter is short, I'm sorry. But it's Halloween, a girl's bound to be distracted. Because I'm a procrastinator. But I haven't started yet. I'll try to do a double update next week though, to make up for the shortness of this week...

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"Vlad. He can be such a prat sometimes," I said, fuming, pacing back and forth, not really paying attention to the general statements and questions of confusion.

"What's Vlad got to do with this?" asked Lukas, watching me intently.

"He's the one who put the spell on Abbie," I replied, trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

"There's no way he could have done it himself," said Lukas, somewhat to himself.

"Yes, but he's the main reason behind all-"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Hallowe-"_

"What the hell?"

I reached into my pocket to pull out the offending cell phone. The caller ID read 'Sexy Vampire'. I groaned as I opened the phone, deciding to never let anyone touch it again.

"What, Vlad?" I asked, annoyed.

"_You should sound happier! We haven't talked for ages," _said Vlad, a huge grin audible even in his voice.

"Put it on speaker so the awesome me can hear this!" shouted Gilbert, who was trying to listen in with no avail.

"Why should I be happy?" I asked, irked. "Fine, Gilbert, I'll put it on speakerphone."

"_Who wouldn't be happy talking to me?" _asked Vlad, sounding as if he was holding back laughter.

"Me!" shouted Elizabeta, as the whole conference room could hear the conversation as I had put it on speaker.

"_Oh! I see you put it on speakerphone. Hello Elizabeta, you're looking extremely beautiful today!" _replied the Romanian man cheerfully, though there was an undertone of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're talking on the phone, Vlad," sighed Lukas, exasperated with his friend's antics.

"_I know! But I bet good ol' Arthur's just dying to know where I am so he can try to strangle me or something," _replied Vlad, chuckling slightly at the sound of Elizabeta's angry shouts at his comment.

"Yes," I replied icily, glaring at the phone even though I knew Vlad couldn't see me.

"_Well, I was bored, and since it's Halloween I decided to go somewhere fun!" _replied Vlad.

"And where might that be?" I asked testily, running out of patience.

"_The country that celebrates Halloween best-America!" _exclaimed Vlad.

"See Arthur, a bunch of people like Hallow- oh wait, that's today?" asked Abbie, looking somewhat displeased at missing one of her favorite holidays.

"What? Where in America are you?" I asked, ignoring Abbie for the moment.

"_In a place called Sleepy Hollow! I'm gonna go terrorize some locals with the legends they have floating around,"_ said Vlad, sounding happy at the thought of terrorizing some local people in America.

"But-"

"It's in New York! That's where the headless horseman was fabled to have ridden through," stated Abbie, cutting me off in the process of asking the question she had just answered.

"_Yeah, that's the place! I liked that story, so I decided to come and reenact it for these lucky locals," _replied Vlad, excited that someone understood what he was talking about. _"And I have just the spell to make it seem like I really have no head!"_

"But won't that-"

"_Possibly traumatize them for the rest of their lives? Sure! But it'll be really fun," _laughed Vlad.

"And you shouldn't be using-"

"_-click-"_

"-magic for that… He hung up," I said, even more annoyed now.

"That'd be so uncool if he actually did mess up all of those people. My people! Since I'm a hero we have to stop this! Artie, do you have a private jet or even one of those military jets?" asked Abbie, looking fired up to get back to her home before Vlad could pull off his 'villainous' deed.

"That'd take too long. Come with me," I said, grabbing Abbie's hand, pulling her out of the meeting room.

* * *

><p>"Where are we even going? It's like we're in the middle of nowhere," said Abbie, her voice almost close to that of a whine.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll be there in about five minutes," I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

For the next few minutes, we sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the car's engine.

"What the heck is that?" asked Abbie, pointing to an arrangement of huge stones that appeared when we had turned around a hill.

"That's Stonehenge. Time to go," I said, stopping the car and getting out, grabbing my robe and spell book before closing the door.

"Why are we here again?" asked Abbie as we picked our way through the crumbling ruins.

"So we can get to America as soon as possible," I replied, stopping in front of a huge archway that the stones formed.

"How do we get to my place from here?" Abbie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Just stand next to me and hold onto my arm," I said, stepping forwards so that I was in the center of the arch.

"But-"

"We're using magic. Since Stonehenge is so rich in Pagan mythology, which included different kinds of magic, it makes it an ideal place for performing complex spells that would otherwise fail. It's also going to work better because Halloween is a Pagan holiday, which also amplifies my magical abilities," I explained quickly, throwing my robe on.

"Um… Okay. I guess…" replied Abbie, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Good," I said, before opening my spell book to a particular page and began my chanting, my eyes closed.

When I finished the chant, there was a sound, which was similar to a sharp intake of breath and paralyzing cold for a moment before opening my eyes. Now, instead of the countryside of England around us, we stood in a warm barn.

"Whoa! How'd we get here?" wondered Abbie, looking around.

"Magic," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh, cool! This is my barn, too," said Abbie, fully taking in her surroundings.

"You have a barn? In New York?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah! After all that time I spent out west, I came to really like riding, so I built a barn here," replied Abbie, wandering over to a stall with a beautiful Pinto horse in it. She stroked its splotched brown and white hair for a moment before looking over at the wall.

"So… why are there two horses if you're the only one who takes them out?" I asked looking around curiously.

"What? I have three here…" said Abbie trailing off.

We stood in silence for a moment before the sound of a panicked screech shot through the air.

"I think I found your other horse," I said.

"_Really _now?" replied Abbie somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes," I said evenly.

"Well I think I found Vlad."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really like this chapter. It's kind of just like a filler I guess... well until next time!

Reviews=love


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: What's this? A new chapter, on a Tuesday? Why yes, yes it is. Since the last chapter was so short, I felt kind of bad, so here's another kind of short chapter! Short chapter+short chapter=normal length chapter (I guess...)

And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how happy reviews make me.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on already! Just get on!"<p>

Abbie watched me from atop her horse, holding out a hand to me impatiently. I frowned slightly, looking unhappily at the beast, which seemed to look at me with cold eyes.

"How are you going to manage without a saddle or reigns?" I asked. I had never really liked horses, and every time I had had to ride one of the beasts, they always had the proper gear.

"I've done this before, Artie. Now come on. And while you're at it, give me that rope over there," replied Abbie, pointing to a long rope on the wall.

"Fine," I sighed grabbing the rope and handing it to Abbie. As I mounted the horse, Abbie tied a quick knot into the rope and looped it around her belt. Getting settled, I realized just how dangerous this whole situation was. "How am I supposed to not fall off?"

"Just hold onto me," replied Abbie, maneuvering the horse outside of the barn. Somehow she managed to steer the beast using its mane, and how she did so was completely beyond me. I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up when I wrapped my arms around her waist. Holding Abbie close like this felt so natural…

'_Don't you see?'_

'_See what?'_

'_Gah! How can you be so oblivious? You love America, git!'_

'…_There's n-'_

'_DENIAL!'_

'_But-'_

"Hya!"

"Wha- Aah!" I gasped, as Abbie had urged the horse onwards and out into the open without my noticing. The sudden change of momentum nearly caused me to fall off of the beast, and I would have had I not held tighter to Abbie.

"Don't fall off on me Artie," said Abbie, not looking back.

I blushed what must have been a crimson red as I replied, "I won't."

The village of Sleepy Hollow appeared quickly as Abbie urged the horse to go faster and faster. Soon I could make out the form of a man on a jet-black horse, riding around the town, terrorizing the inhabitants. As we got closer and closer, I saw that it was Vlad, and that he was using a spell to make it look as if he had no head.

"Is that Vlad?" asked Abbie, turning her head slightly to look at me.

"Yes," I replied, wondering how Abbie intended to get to Vlad like this.

As if he had heard me, Vlad turned to look at us. I could see his head, it looked as if it was shrouded in mist, but it was still there, at least to my eyes. He grinned, his sharp little tooth prominent and turned his horse away from us. Quickly, he urged it to go faster and faster, away from where we were approaching.

"A chase? Cool! I haven't done this in ages!" exclaimed Abbie, and I could just picture her crazy grin as she urged her horse faster.

"Done what, exactly?" I asked, almost reluctant to hear the answer. We were quickly catching up to Vlad, somehow. Probably because of Abbie's superior horsemanship skills.

"Take control Artie!"

"What?"

Abbie pulled my hands from around her waist to the mane of the horse. From her belt she grabbed the rope I had given her earlier. As we came closer and closer to Vlad, she began spinning the rope around in the air, keeping a perfect loop above her head.

Once we were practically next to Vlad, she jerked the rope so that it stopped its spinning and flew towards the Romanian man. Seemingly of its own accord, the rope wrapped around Vlad's torso and arms. Abbie pulled the rope, tightening the loop around the end until Vlad could no longer move his arms.

"Now what?" I asked, as we were still on horseback, moving at a fast pace, though slightly slower than before.

"This," replied Abbie, bringing her fingers to her mouth to let out a loud, sharp whistle. Both horses slowed down and stopped.

"Why didn't you just do that from the start?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Uh… I thought this would be more fun! And I kind of forgot about that…" said Abbie, sliding off of the horse.

I sighed, following suit as I replied, "If this ever happens again, don't forget important stuff like that."

"Heh, looks like you caught me," said Vlad, still grinning wildly as he somehow managed to slither off of his mount without the use of his arms.

"Why'd you make me like this? It's so weird!" exclaimed Abbie, glaring at the seemingly crazed Romanian.

Vlad laughed as he replied, "I did it for Arthur of course!"

* * *

><p>AN: Again, not really sure how I feel about this chapter... it's just so short. Oh well. Back to regular updates!

reviews=love


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woo, another chapter! A couple hours early, but I don't really care. Daylight savings today! They confuse me so.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You guys really make my day! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT claim to own any of the songs or bands mentioned in this chapter. Nor do I claim ownership of Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Vlad laughed as Abbie and I both exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

"Why are you confused? Didn't you ask him to do this?" asked Abbie, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? No! Of course not!" I exclaimed, glaring at Vlad. "What do you mean?"

"What don't I mean?" asked Vlad, still chuckling.

"Why'd you change me into a girl?" demanded Abbie, tugging on the rope trapping Vlad just for good measure.

"Ow! Like I said, I did it for Arthur!" replied Vlad, wincing slightly.

"What do you mean, you did it for me?" I asked, glaring at the Romanian.

Vlad rolled his eyes as he replied, "You're way too stubborn."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Nearly everyone could see you were in love with Alfred, and it was pretty painful to see you two being stubborn idiots who couldn't admit your feelings for each other. So I decided to put that spell on Alfred to make him a girl so he'd have to go to you for help. Then you two could see that you really _do _love each other," replied Vlad, exasperated.

"I don't love America! Not Alfred _or _Abbie! We're just friends," I replied, blushing a furious shade of red.

'_You LIAR!'_

'…'

I turned away from Vlad, annoyed as I tried to regain my composure.

"Tsundere," muttered Vlad.

"What was that?" I asked, turning around again. As I did I caught a sight of Abbie's face, and it looked like she had a hurt expression. I blinked, and Abbie was grinning once again. I shook my head; I must have been imagining things.

"Nothing," coughed Vlad, looking away.

"So… what now?" asked Abbie, looking around somewhat awkwardly.

"Vlad, you _do _know how to reverse the spell right?" I asked, watching the Romanian man carefully.

"Of course! But since you went and tried to remove the spell yourself, we need three people to fix it," replied Vlad, grinning in an almost crazed fashion.

"So we need to go back to the others?" asked Abbie, slightly tilting her head to the side

"Yup!" exclaimed Vlad. "We need Luke to help us out!"

"Back to the world meeting!"

* * *

><p>With both Vlad's and my own abilities, we had managed to transport back to Stonehenge, where we jumped back into my car to drive back to London. Abbie had decided to sit in the back with Vlad to keep him company, saying something about 'heroes' and 'being nice'. Really the two had just been driving me insane with their chatter, and even worse, their singing along to songs on Abbie's iPod.<p>

"We're not strangers to love," started Abbie.

"You know the rules, and so do I," answered Vlad, holding back laughter.

"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,"

"You wouldn't get this from any other guy,"

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,"

"Gotta make you understand,"

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you," sang both of them together.

"Different song. _Now," _I snapped, my eye twitching.

"Okay~"

"It's Friday, Friday,"

"Gotta get down on-"

"NO," I said, seething as I cut off Vlad.

Abbie frowned as she tried to think of another song to bother me with. "And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh,"

"Like baby, baby, baby-"

"NO," I managed to growl, gripping the steering wheel extremely hard.

"Cool, you know the lyrics!" exclaimed Vlad, laughing.

"I do _not," _I snapped, growing angrier and angrier with each failure of a song.

"Let's see…" mumbled Abbie, scrolling through the songs on her iPod.

"That one!" exclaimed Vlad, gesturing to it with his head, as he was still tied up.

"Okay! Tick tock on the clock,"

"But the party don't stop-"

"Please _do _stop," I snapped once again.

"What's with you?" asked Vlad, pouting.

"Don't sing crappy songs!" I nearly yelled, huffing angrily.

"Alright! I didn't really like those songs anyway," replied Abbie happily.

"Good," I muttered, though it was either ignored or not heard by the pair in the back.

"I'm in trouble," began Abbie happily.

"I'm an addict," responded Vlad.

"I'm addicted to this girl,"

"She's got my heart tied in a knot,"

"And my stomach in a whirl,"

"But even worse I can't stop calling her,"

"She's all I want and more,"

"I mean damn,"

"What's not to adore?"

I sighed, annoyed that they were still singing, but at least they had started singing something _better._

'_Doesn't this song remind you of something?'_

'…_No. Why should it?'_

'… _Never mind… for now…'_

Now Abbie and Vlad began singing the chorus to the song together, "I've been playing too much guitar, I've been listening to jazz. I've called so many times, I swear she's going mad. And that cellular will be the death of us, I swear, I swear. And ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh."

"I'm running my mouth just like I got her, but I surely don't," started Vlad, by himself once again.

"Because she's so, ooh, o-oh, o-ooh, rock n' roll and out of my league. Is she out of my league? Let's hope not," sang Abbie, smiling happily. "I'm in trouble,"

"I'm so cliché,"

"See that word just wears me out,"

"Makes me feel like any other boy,"

"To laugh and joke about,"

"But even worse I can't stop calling her,"

"I love to hear that voice,"

"And honestly,"

"I'm left with no choice."

I let out a light breath. This song wasn't so bad… actually it was rather good. But now it did sound kind of familiar for some odd reason.

'_Like maybe you think it's describing you?'_

'_What? No! Why would it?'_

'_But you have to admit that it DOES kind of sound like you.'_

'_and why's that?'_

'_Let's see… 'I'm an addict', 'She's got my heart tied in a knot', 'She's all I want and more', 'I'm running my mouth jut like I got her, but I surely don't', 'Is she out of my league? Let's hope not', umm…-'_

'_Enough! I get the point…'_

Again the duo sang the chorus together, "I've been playing to much guitar, I've been listening to jazz. I called so many times, I swear she's going mad. And that cellular will be the death of us, I swear, I swear. And oh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh. Ooooh."

"I'm running my mouth just like I got her, but I surely don't ," sang Abbie by herself once again.

"Because she's so o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh, rock n' roll and out of my league" Vlad responded happily.

"Is she out of my league?"

"Let's hope not."

'_Indeed. You should hope that Abbie's not 'out of your league'.'_

'… _Belt up…'_

"And oh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh. Ooooh, oooh," sang Abbie and Vlad, harmonizing the final note rather well.

"So how was that Artie?" asked Abbie, leaning forwards to see my reaction.

"Better than all that other crap you were singing," I replied, blushing and keeping my eyes fixed on the road.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Arthur's blushing because he loves you," laughed Vlad, leaning forwards to poke my face. Apparently Abbie had decided to untie the man, though I had no idea why

"I-I have no- I m-mean… th-that's just- you're impossible!" I spluttered, pushing the laughing Romanian's hand away from my face.

* * *

><p>"Just go grab a spare set of clothes."<p>

Abbie nodded as she raced into the small apartment she was renting for her stay in London. We had driven all of the way back to the city, Abbie and Vlad singing songs the entire way and me getting annoyed at them. We had just stopped by Abbie's rented apartment to get clothes for when she was changed back.

"So… why do you keep denying your feelings?" asked Vlad, watching for my reaction in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied coolly.

Abbie raced back into the car, spare clothes in hand. Thankfully, with her return, Vlad dropped the conversation.

"Alright! Back to the world meeting!" declared Abbie, grinning.

It only took a couple of minutes for us to reach the building where the meeting was. Surprisingly though, there were quite a few nations standing around outside. As we got out, they came over to greet us.

"Where on earth did you go aru?"

"Why did you just run out like that? It was rather improper to do so."

"That was really unawesome to just ditch the awesome me like that. And how the hell is Vlad with you? Didn't you say he was in like, New York or something?"

"Yeah, how is he with you aru? There's no way you could have gotten him in just a couple of hours, especially since he was in New York aru."

"Guys, guys. Relax! Let's just all go back inside to explain everything to everyone," said Abbie, calming all of the commotion down somehow.

"That's actually not a bad idea aru," replied Yao as we all began walking inside.

"Of course! Since I'm a hero, my ideas are always best!" exclaimed Abbie, laughing as we entered the meeting room.

"You! Explain!" yelled Ludwig, pointing a finger at me.

"We got Vlad and we need Lukas to help lift the spell on Abbie, so we came back here," I replied, not wanting to get into the useless details.

"Ve~? But how? Isn't New York really, really far away? How could you have gotten there and back so fast?" asked Feliciano, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Magic!" exclaimed Abbie.

"Well then, get to it and fix this mess already!" said Ludwig, gesturing to Abbie.

"Oooh! What's this?"

"What's what?" I asked, turning to see what Abbie was all exited over.

"I found this piece of paper in the pocket of my spare pants. It looks like there's writing on it!" replied Abbie, unfolding said paper.

"Well what does it say? The awesome me wants to know!" exclaimed Gilbert impatiently.

"It's really hard to read, but I can see what it says. Umm… 'If ever any three of us, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Alfred F. Jones or Andersen Densen ever have the unawesome experience of being 1. Attacked with kitchen equipment 2. Kicked out of your own house 3. Constantly insulted for a period of at least two hours 4. Left alone for years because you're too 'obnoxious' or 5. Attacked with a spell or curse of any kind and have the effects last for more than five hours and have the unawesome luck to be at a large gathering of nations or even humans, then all three of us shall have to go out, get matching dresses and perform the Single Ladies' dance in front of at least five nations.'. It has all three signatures too…" said Abbie, looking somewhat disturbed.

"What! When did we sign that?" asked Gilbert, dismayed.

"Well it looks like it was written when we were drunk so…" Abbie trailed off, leaving everyone else to come up with the obvious solution.

"What? There's no way I'm going to do that!" exclaimed Andersen, sounding somewhat hysterical.

"Oh but you will. You signed your name," replied Lukas, an evil glint in his eye.

"But Luke! We were drunk when we signed it! And why would you even-"

"Consider this getting even for all of the times you're unbearably annoying," said Lukas coolly, cutting off Andersen.

"This is going to be so unawesome," muttered Gilbert, resigning himself to his fate.

"I don't care!" exclaimed Abbie, laughing her head off.

"Why's that?" asked Andersen, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, obviously thinking that Abbie had found some loophole.

"Since I'm still a girl, it won't be awkward for me!" answered Abbie, grinning. "Arthur, where can we find three of the same dress?"

"You're really going through with this?" I asked, exasperated with all of these random events happening.

'_Why me?'_

'_Because it's always fun to mess with a tsundere!'_

'_What the bloody hell is a tsundere?'_

'_Not telling~'_

"Well, I signed my name, so I have to!" replied Abbie, unfazed by everything that happened so far.

"I suppose you're right," I sighed, writing down the name of a store on a piece of paper. "Here. I've heard that this place has rather nice clothing."

Abbie looked at the paper for a moment then back to me and said, "I won't need that!"

"Why's that?" I asked, confused.

"You're coming with us!"

* * *

><p>AN: So, Abbie stays as a girl to make it less awkward for when the Awesome Trio has to fulfill their drunken bet? YES. lol, I was really bored and spacing out and randomly there was like a voice in my head that was like, "It would be so hysterically awkward to make them dance to Single Ladies!" Oh, and the song that Abbie and Vlad actually got to sing all of the way through is called Trouble and it's by Never Shout Never. They're pretty good ^^ OH! I had pocky for the first time ever the other day, and it is the god of snacks. Oh wow, this was kind of long with my rambling... whoops...

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back! What's that, I wasn't actually gone? Oh well. Blah blah blah, new chapter and all that whatnot.

To all of my reviewers: Thank you so much! Your kind words make me very happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skype. Or Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said this was a good store."<p>

"It was…when it was still here…"

Unfortunately, Abbie, Gilbert, Andersen and I were standing in front of a boarded up shop on a rather busy little street full of all sorts of shops.

"This is so not awesome! I thought you said this place sold good clothes," said Gilbert, frowning.

"Well, I was speaking of the last time I was here. Obviously it closed sometime between then and now," I replied testily.

"What now?" asked Andersen, though he looked somewhat relieved.

Abbie opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut, squinting her eyes in concentration, as if she was listening for something. Not sure of what she was listening to, I was about to ask when I heard snickering coming from a nearby alley. Rather familiar snickering…

I walked over to the alley to see if my suspicions were confirmed; they were.

"Hey Vlad! What are you doing here?" asked Abbie, waving at her friend.

"Yes. What _are _you doing here?" I asked, somewhat annoyed at the Romanian.

"He was probably just following the awesome me! I'm just that hard to resist," replied Gilbert, laughing.

"I just wanted to see how this would turn out," answered Vlad, grinning.

"So you _were _following us," said Andersen.

"Not at all!" exclaimed Vlad, waving away the accusation.

"Then what _were _you doing?" I asked.

"I was just playing the stalking game!" replied Vlad, cracking up at the expressions on all of our faces.

"The stalking game?" asked Andersen, utterly bewildered.

"It's where you pick one person to follow around for however long you want, and the only rule is that you're not supposed to be seen by the person you're following!" explained Vlad happily.

"So you were following the awesome me after all!" exclaimed Gilbert, patting a little chick that had wandered up to him. He picked it up and placed it on his head, where it chirped at his own pet chick-Gilbird or something.

"Nope!" said Vlad, laughing when the albino fell to the ground sobbing. "Is that normal?"

"Yes," answered Abbie and Andersen at the same time.

"So who _were _you following?" I asked, ignoring the sobs coming from the curled up Prussian on the ground.

"You! It's really funny to see you get worked up all the time," replied Vlad.

"What! I do _not_-"

"You're doing it right now, Arthur," said Abbie absently, looking down the street. Quickly I shut my mouth, and felt my cheeks heat up slightly at my mistake.

"Hahaha~ Arthur's cheeks are red, Abbie's eyes are blue-"

"And if you finish that poem I'll kill you!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks heat up even more.

"Hehe, you just finished it for him," laughed Abbie.

"_Anyway._ What now?" asked Andersen, lightly kicking a still sobbing Gilbert.

"Why don't we just walk down this street and see what's in all of the other shops?" asked Abbie, gesturing to the buzzing street.

"Alright! But the awesome me gets to chose what store we go in first," exclaimed Gilbert, leaping to his feat. How the man managed to change moods so quickly I could only guess.

"Never!" exclaimed Abbie, taking off down the street in search of a store to dash into.

"You won't beat me this time!" yelled Gilbert, tearing off after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Andersen, racing off after his friends.

"No way I'll be left behind!" exclaimed Vlad, running off after the self proclaimed 'Awesome Trio'. Self proclaimed being the key phrase.

"Why am I friends with such strange people?"

Shaking my head, I raced after the other four, keeping my head down so I would catch up to them faster. That turned out to be a rather bad idea.

"Artie look out!"

"What?"

By the time I looked up, it was already too late. I toppled over the pile of nations that had accumulated on the ground and fell on top.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Not awesome!"

"Artiiiiiie!"

I shook my head and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. It looked as though Abbie had fallen over, and Gilbert, who was hot on her heel had fallen on top of her. Andersen must not have seen the two, and fallen on them himself, which was what must have happened to Vlad as well.

"Hey Miss, are you alright?" asked a young man hurrying over with a couple of his friends and helping Abbie up.

"Yup!" exclaimed Abbie, brushing herself off. "Thanks!"

"You're most welcome Miss…"

"Abbie! My name's Abbie Jones," said Abbie, finishing the lad's sentence.

"A pleasure, Miss Jones. My name is Rory Mackay. These two are Patrick and Rowan Flannery. That other lad there is Dylan Kendrick," said Rory, gesturing to each person in turn.

Rory himself had dark auburn-ginger hair swept over to one side, though it kept falling in his dark green eyes. Patrick and Rowan seemed to be brothers, with both of them having bright orange hair and hazel eyes and freckles. Dylan had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Patrick was the tallest, standing an inch or two taller than me, with Dylan just a half inch shorter. Rory and Rowan seemed to be the same height as myself.

I felt myself scowl as they all crowded around Abbie, asking if she was alright or needed any help with anything.

"Nice to meet'cha!" exclaimed Abbie, shaking hands with all of them.

"The pleasure of meeting you is all ours," said Dylan, smiling sweetly.

"What kind of music do you like?" asked Rowan excitedly.

"Most of us like punk rock," said Patrick, grinning crookedly.

"'Cept for those two crazies. They like Irish punk," laughed Rory, pointing at the two brothers.

"S'not nice to point," said Patrick, pulling Rory into a headlock.

"It's not nice to put people in headlocks either," Dylan pointed out, sighing.

"I'm open to any kind of music really," answered Abbie, ignoring the scuffling friends.

"Whoa! Cool. But what's your favorite?" asked Rowan eagerly, watching Abbie closely.

"Why so many questions?" asked Andersen, obviously disliking the lack of attention he was getting.

"It's not a crime to be askin' questions, now is it lad?" asked Rory, glaring at Andersen.

"You're not from around here, I suppose?" I asked, noting each of the accents they spoke with.

"Not at all. We're all cousins, we just came to London for a short break from our daily lives. Rory there is from Scotland, Dylan's from Wales and Rowan and myself are from Ireland," said Patrick, looking up from his task of nearly choking Rory.

"Pat! I'm from _Northern _Ireland!" complained Rowan, scowling.

"Well, this has been fun and all, _but _the awesome me thinks it's time we all go and get lunch," said Gilbert, cutting off any response that otherwise would have come.

He grabbed Abbie and Andersen's wrists and started dragging them off. As he was pulling them away, Abbie grabbed Vlad and my wrists.

"Whoa there lad! There's no need to be goin' off somewhere in a rush. We were just headed to lunch ourselves," said Rory, blocking Gilbert's escape.

"Oh cool! Where were you headed to?" asked Abbie, smiling happily.

"You're pretty," sighed Rowan absentmindedly.

"Oh great! You probably just crept her out and now she won't want to go have lunch with us!" exclaimed Patrick, pulling his brother into a headlock.

"Why would you say that out loud, anyways? That's _really _strange," said Rory as he grabbed his cousin's head to give him a noogie.

"Ow! Lemme go!" yelled Rowan, squirming around.

"Just like my brothers," I muttered, slightly exasperated.

"What was that, Eyebrows?" asked Rory, turning around to face me.

"You seem just like my brothers," I repeated, though this time slightly annoyed. "And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Eyebrows," said Patrick who had released his brother.

"Let's go," I said, my eye twitching. I reached out to grab Abbie's hand when Rory place himself between us.

"Shouldn't the lass have a choice in the matter? Or are you just an overprotective boyfriend or something?" asked Rory, glaring at me.

I felt my face heat up as I snapped, "No, it's just that _maybe _I don't trust you."

"And why's that, Eyebrows?" he asked, scowling at me.

"He's obviously jealous," said Vlad and Dylan at the same time.

"I am not!"

"Oh, I see. You fancy the lass, and don't like it when other people try to mess with whatever you have or something, right?" said Rory with a slight smirk.

"…Th-that's preposterous!" I spluttered, my face red.

"Artie, since it's bothering you so much we can leave, if you want," said Abbie, a concerned look on her face.

"You don't have to do that for him, Miss Jones. He's just jealous," said Patrick, frowning slightly.

"But he's my friend, and friends are nice to each other," replied Abbie stubbornly.

"Alright then. See you around. Maybe," said Rory, waving farewell.

"Come on, let's go Artie," said Abbie, grabbing my hand and tugging me along, away from her new friends.

"Well that went wonderfully," said Vlad, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think Feliks?"<p>

Abbie was holding up two dresses to her phone, where she was Skyping with Feliks. One of the dresses was black with one shoulder and fell down to mid thigh. It had small pleats on the top, and the bottom was elegantly draped, the two parts separated by a small band of silver patterns. The other one had spaghetti straps and fell slightly higher than the black one, and this one was made of silver and gold fringe.

"You should like, totally go for the silver and gold one. It's way more pretty than like, the black one, and it'll totally have more movement when you walk in it," said Feliks after a moment of looking closely at the two dresses.

Beside me Gilbert and Andersen groaned, there was no way anyone would let them live this down. The entire time they had been muttering to themselves about how they hoped a longer dress would be picked.

"Okay, thanks Feliks, bye!" replied Abbie, waving goodbye on her phone as the Pole hung up. Quickly, she grabbed one dress in her size and then grabbed two others, that looked to be about the right size for the two nations standing next to me.

"Why?" exclaimed Andersen dropping to the floor, shaking his fist at the ceiling.

"Here! I'm going to go buy this now," said Abbie, handing a dress to the other members of her trio.

"No Abbie wai-"

"She's gone…"

"What's the big deal?" I asked, looking at the two depressed nations beside me.

"We were hoping Abbie would buy these for us…" replied Andersen, glaring at his dress, as if trying to light it on fire with his gaze.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I asked, bewildered.

"What would you think if the awesome me came up to the register to buy a dress? For _myself?" _asked Gilbert, gripping his dress tightly.

"Right…"

"Come on you two, hurry up!" exclaimed Abbie, hurrying back over to us.

"Fine…"

"Whatever…"

"Artie, I have to ask you a question," said Abbie, turning to look at me.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked, feeling uneasy at the serious tone of her voice, and slightly sad looking blue eyes.

"You like me better like this, don't you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Gilbert and Andersen... what strange looks they must have gotten... Just for reference, Rory, Patrick, Rowan and Dylan are NOT Arthur's brothers. Even though they kind of seem like it. Just random humans that are exactly like Arthur's brothers. ALSO. I have no idea on whether I want to make Abbie stay Abbie or change back to Alfred or some random halvsies kind of thing DX SO I shall put up a poll on what to do, and whatever result has the most votes is what will happen. Why a poll? I'm way too indecisive on these things. WOO DEMOCRACY!

I most dearly wish that thou hast enjoy-ed this work of scripture that hast been put hither. (lol wut?)

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Aiyah! I haven't updated for so long... FORGIVE ME! *sob* I apologize for the shortness of the chapter as well...

I'll continue my rant at the bottom...

* * *

><p>"W-what do you mean?"<p>

"You hate me, don't you?" said Abbie, throwing her newly bought dress at me.

"Wait!" I called as she ran out of the store.

Without listening to me, she turned and began running away.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Vlad, pushing me forwards.

"What?"

"Go stop her so you can explain!" he replied.

"She clearly doesn't want to be around me!" I protested, struggling against the Romanian trying to shove me out of the door.

"Fine! Then _I'll _stop her so you can explain," said Vlad, running out the door after Abbie.

"Vlad wait!" I yelled as the Romanian ran out of the store. "Why does no one listen?"

"Because you're not awesome like the awesome me!" exclaimed Gilbert, walking up next to me with a bag in his hand. "What were you talking about, again?"

"Never again will the King of Northern Europe buy a dress," said Andersen, standing next to Gilbert, seeming depressed.

"Ignore him, he's just depressed he's not as awesome as me! And that _I'll _probably look better in a dress," said Gilbert, grinning like a madman.

My eye twitched as that image forced its way into my mind.

"Why thank you for putting that _delightful _image in my head."

"You're welcome!" replied Gilbert, not paying attention to me. "Why's Vlad standing outside with a cat?"

"A cat?" I asked, looking out the windows.

"Cat. Noun. Definitions one through five, in order. A small domesticated carnivore, _Felis domestica _or _F. catus, _bred in a number of varieties, any of several carnivores of the family Felidae, as the lion, tiger, leopard or jaguar, etc., _Slang: _a person, especially a man or a devotee of jazz, a woman given to spiteful or malicious gossip, the fur of the domestic cat."

"Andersen, stop. It's really creepy," said Gilbert, lightly shoving his friend.

"Creepy. Adjective-"

"Do you want me to tell Lukas to deck you in the face when we get back to the meeting?" asked Gilbert.

"Noooooooo!" screamed Andersen, jumping in surprise then looking around.

"Yeah! Awesome me got you back to normal!"

"But still, why's Vlad outside with a cat?" I asked, walking out of the shop to where Vlad was.

"Arthur! Fix this!" exclaimed Vlad, holding up the cat.

"What?" I asked, unsure of what he was referring to. Really, I had neither idea nor motivation to know how to _fix _a cat.

"Look at her!" he insisted, clearly distressed.

"Fine," I said, looking at the cat.

I sighed, exasperated at the Romanian's antics as I leaned loser to the cat. It meowed and tried to swat my face with its paw.

"Don't you see?" asked Vlad.

"No. Do enlighten me though," I said, standing up straight once again.

"Doesn't she look kind of… familiar?" he asked, holding the cat properly now.

Once again, I looked closely at the cat. It was rather small, but fluffy. It had a puffy brown tail and collar. There was a random piece of fur sticking up obnoxiously on its head and its eyes were blue. Sapphire blue…

"Vlad, is that cat-"

"America? Yes."

"Why the bloody hell would you turn her into a cat?" I yelled, somewhat glad no one was nearby at the moment.

"Who turned whom into a cat?" asked Gilbert, approaching Vlad and myself.

"This Romanian git turned America into a cat!"

"What?" exclaimed Andersen, looking at the cat in Vlad's arms.

"I didn't mean to!" said Vlad defensively.

"Then how the hell did you manage to _accidentally _turn Abbie into a cat?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"_Well, _since you wouldn't go after Abbie, I did, remember? When I tried to get her to stop running, she wouldn't listen, so I tried to cast a spell that would temporarily make her slow enough so I could keep up. But I kind of tripped and screwed up the incantation, which is why Abbie is now a cat," explained Vlad, petting the cat now identified as America.

"And you didn't try turning her back?" I asked, frowning.

"I did try, but it didn't work for some reason! That's why I was asking you to help me with that," said Vlad.

"Well if your magic didn't work then there's a likelihood of mine not working, so let's just get back to Lukas and see if all of us can fix this," I said.

"…Wait, if you can turn Abbie into a cat, can you turn the awesome me into, like, a dog?" asked Gilbert excitedly.

"Why would you want to be a dog?" I asked, exasperated.

The cat-Abbie meowed and squirmed in Vlad's arms, climbing up to balance on his shoulder. She swatted at Vlad's little hat until it fell of then sat on the Romanian's head, tail draping down onto his shoulder. Somehow she managed to look irritated.

"I think she wants to say something," said Andersen, watching Abbie's antics.

"We can't-"

"I know! We can use this!" exclaimed Vlad, pulling out a small collar from his pocket after standing up from carefully getting his hat.

"Why the hell do you have a collar?" questioned Andersen, staring at the pet accessory.

"It's a translating collar!" he explained, waving said device about frantically.

"…And why did you have that on you this whole time?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Squirrels!"

"…Squirrels…?"

"Yup! I was at my house the other day and there was this one squirrel that kept jumping on the birdfeeder even though it was the kind that spins around really fast if a squirrel gets on it. So I decided I wanted to know what squirrels thought about, all over the world!" said Vlad, grinning like some kind of madman.

"…I have no comment on that. Just put it on," I said, resisting the urge to bang my head against a brick wall at the absurd logic behind the device.

"Okay then," replied Vlad, choosing to ignore the atmosphere that had gathered around me.

Humming Journey to himself, he clipped the collar onto Abbie's neck, slightly struggling as she was on top of his head. I frowned as I found the humming unnecessary and irritating.

"Done!" exclaimed Vlad.

"So she can talk now?" asked Andersen, curiously looking at the collar.

"Thoughts that would normally be vocalized will be said by the collar, yes," said Vlad.

"Abbie?" I asked, watching her closely.

"…Just turn me back already."

* * *

><p>AN: ...je suis désolé! I'm sorry for the wait ;A; I've just been super busy with swim team, midterms etc (and I still am). But I'll do my best to update when I can! Happy (late) Holidays!


End file.
